De poderes y pérdidas
by This Idiot
Summary: Papá y yo nunca hemos pasado una Navidad separados y ahora, mírame aquí, escabulléndome debajo de la ciudad y huyéndole a una compañía que quiere matarme.


**Título**: De poderes y pérdidas  
**Fandom**: Glee  
**Personaje**: Kurt Hummel | Blaine Anderson  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Resumen**: Papá y yo nunca hemos pasado una Navidad separados y ahora, mírame aquí, escabulléndome debajo de la ciudad y huyéndole a una compañía que quiere matarme.  
**Especial de Navidad**: Prompt #14

**Nota**: AU con The Tomorrow People porque puedo.

Kurt está sentado frente al pequeño y viejo piano al final de la estación de tren abandonada en la que ahora vivía. Las personas supondrían que despertar un día entendiendo que tus casos de sonambulismo no son otra cosa que poderes de tele-transportación supondría una vida asombrosa, pero, para Kurt y los demás, no había sido más que el inicio de una pesadilla.

Le llamaban las personas del mañana –nombre que, supuestamente, no escogieron ellos–, personas con poderes de telequinesis, telepatía y tele-transportación o solo las Tres Tes –nombre que tampoco escogieron ellos–. Y, en vez de ser una novedad increíble –porque podían leer mentes y mover las cosas sin tocarlas– era considerado algo peligroso y perseguido por una asociación paramilitar llamada Ultra.

Así que Kurt tuvo que abandonar a su familia, sus sueños de vivir en Nueva York y ser una estrella y venir a vivir a esa estación abandonada. Porque, orgulloso y soñador o no, no tenía muchas ganas de morir a los diecinueve.

Continuó su melodía en el piano mientras se imaginaba qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos si no hubiese despertado extraños poderes. Seguramente en Nueva York, con Rachel, disfrutando de sus vacaciones navideñas luego de un semestre de estudio en NYADA.

Escuchó pasos a su espalda, pero siguió con su música y ignoró todo lo demás hasta que la voz de Blaine se oyó a su espalda—: ¿Sucede algo, Kurt?

Kurt ni siquiera se dio la vuelta, sabiendo que Blaine se sentaría a su lado en el banquillo y, cuando lo hizo, le sonrió de lado y siguió tocando su canción sin nombre.

—Nada, es solo que faltan cinco días para Navidad y ni siquiera puedo ir a ver a mi padre—explicó, presionando las teclas del piano con más fuerza de la necesaria—. Nunca hemos pasado una Navidad separados y ahora, mírame aquí, escabulléndome debajo de la ciudad y huyéndole a una compañía que quiere matarme.

Blaine colocó sus manos sobre las de Kurt y detuvo la lenta tortura que le provocaba al piano. Siendo el miembro de capacidad de telequinesis más fuerte del grupo, Blaine era capaz de sentir lo que Kurt sentía en ese momento. Entendía que el chico extrañaba a su padre y su vieja vida a tal nivel que dolía físicamente. Todos tardaban muchísimo en ajustarse a la nueva situación. De hecho, muchos nunca lograban hacerlo, él lo sabía muy bien.

Sabía, también, las consecuencias que podría traer el que alguien no se ajustara correctamente a su nuevo estilo de vida. Habían perdido mucho de sus miembros a Ultra justo por eso.

—Sabes que te dejaríamos ir con tu padre si los agentes no estuvieran vigilando su casa—le explicó, casi por enésima vez, Kurt suspiró y asintió, Blaine podía ver que sus ojos estaban húmedos. Buscando qué decir le murmuró un—: Es muy peligroso.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Estoy a salvo aquí, Ultra no nos encontrará y no terminaré siendo un cadáver, pero… bueno, no puedo evitarlo—se llevó la mano a la cara para secar una lágrima escurridiza y le preguntó—: ¿Nunca extrañas a tu familia?

Blaine consideró la pregunta un minuto, no sabía cómo extrañar a una familia que no había estado junto a él antes de que tuviese que marcharse. Sus padres quizá le querían, pero nunca entendieron cómo tratarlo así que colocaron un mar y lujos que no necesitaba entre ellos.

—Un poco, aunque supongo que el que nunca hayamos sido muy cercanos ayuda a que no los extrañe tanto—explicó, luego pensó en Cooper y sus facciones cayeron—, mi hermano trabaja para Ultra así que…

Kurt le miró, confundido—, Nunca me habías dicho eso—le dijo, Blaine se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Tenía ocho cuando se lo llevaron, no entendí qué sucedió hasta que vinieron por mí diez años después—lo contó como si ya no le molestara, pero la conexión telepática entre los dos le dejaba sentir que la situación le dolía aun—. No es como si quisiera trabajar para Ultra, todos sabemos que estás muerto si dejas de serle útil.

Kurt giró sus manos hasta tenerlas entrelazadas con las de Blaine. Piensa en Blaine, teniendo que ver a su hermano perseguirlos a diario aunque no quiera hacerlo, en su padre, que piensa que su hijo lo ha abandonado, en sí mismo, queriendo conquistar Nueva York junto a Rachel y no poder hacerlo por miedo a morir, en su grupo, que ha enfrentado la posibilidad de la muerte en distintas ocasiones.  
En todos los que son como él, que son arrastrados a una guerra que no quieren solo por ser diferentes.

—Odio todo esto, hasta los poderes. Desearía que la evolución de nuestra especie se hubiese saltado una generación, ¿sabes?—le dice, porque es cierto. Está cansado de huir y de esconderse en una estación abandonada, de temer por su vida y no poder ver a su familia.

Blaine presiona un poco sus manos, y Kurt puede sentir que él también lo odia. Lo ve estar callado por un minuto para luego sonreírle, como si algo le divirtiera—, ¿Lo odias todo? ¿No hay ni una pequeña cosa que ames?

Lo dice a modo de broma, invadiendo su espacio personal con una sonrisa socarrona. Kurt sabe perfectamente a lo que se refiere, si no fuese por el hecho de que ambos son "personas del mañana" –en serio, debe hablar con Sebastian para que cambien ese nombre–, no se habrían conocido jamás. Blaine seguiría viviendo en su ciudad en Boston y él iría a Nueva York con Rachel.

Sí, había una pequeña cosa que amaba de toda la espantosa situación así que se le acerca hasta que sus frentes se toquen y se susurra un—: La hay.

Blaine le besa despacio, como si quisiera asegurarle que su forma de vida puede asustar a veces, pero puede tener sus maravillas. Cuando se separan, Kurt entrecierra los ojos y le susurra—: Acostarme a la hora que quiera es definitivamente esa pequeña cosa que amo.

Blaine finge mirarlo con seriedad por un segundo, pero, en cuanto Kurt empieza a reír, no puede evitar unirse. Escuchan a Sebastian llamarlos desde la pequeña oficina de la estación, diciendo algo de un nuevo prospecto y cómo deben llegar a él antes que Ultra.

Blaine se levanta, le ofrece su mano en cuanto comienzan a dirigirse a la oficina y le dice—: Ganaremos en esta guerra, Kurt. Podrás volver con tu padre y mi hermano dejará de perseguir a los nuestros—Kurt lo mira divertido, Blaine y su tendencia a ver todo de una buena manera.

— ¿Qué te hizo tan optimista?—pregunta, codeándolo amistosamente.

— ¿Sabías que mi madre es motivadora profesional?—dice, Kurt se detiene y le mira como alguien miraría a un hombre fornido corriendo por las calles de Nueva York con nada puesto más que un tutú. Blaine, en cambio, se encoje de hombros—. Tanto escuchar "piensa positivamente, Blaine, sí podemos" todos los días al parecer caló hondo.

—Eres un tonto—le dice, porque es cierto y porque, bueno, porque puede.

Blaine se ríe, mece un poco sus manos y le contesta—: Pero me quieres.

—Lo hago—hala a Blaine para que sigan caminando y piensa que, si bien está en medio de una guerra, no podría estar mejor acompañado. Además, Blaine y su optimismo tienen razón, ganarán esa batalla y podrán regresar a sus viejas vidas o bien crear una nueva.


End file.
